


Drew Becomes a Muscle Sissy

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, bubble butt, full sissy, older bottom, owned, sissy, young top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: This is Drew's downward spiral into becoming a muscle sissy...





	1. Drew's One Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew was an average gay man... until he made one mistake...

Drew was a larger 26yr old man… he was just your normal everyday man. He had close friends and some noticed he was a bit flamboyant but not all his friends knew he was gay. 

Drew was not the most toned guy, but he was muscular… kinda average, that guy that worked out a lot to stay fit, not really to be supercut… he was big and hairy and he kinda looked burly he even had a full beard. 

One day Drew was running late and he had to rush out of his gym in a hurry… on his way out he accidentally bumped into a really young kid skateboarding around the shopping area… he said sorry but he was too much in a rush to do much else. Drew didn’t know it but this would be a turning point in his life…

-A few months later-

It was business as usual, Drew was working out he was doing power squats with 20-pound weights… he was not sure but thought he could feel eyes on him. He would be ok with it but he felt uneasy, this feeling was more of a hunter/prey feeling. 

The man tried to shrug it off but the feeling stayed… he stuck around in hopes the feeling would go away… it didn’t and to his confusion, no one was around anymore but the feeling lingered. The only ones around was a guy at the counter and like two people leaving… 

“Yeah it must be my imagination…” Drew said to himself. He shrugged it off and headed to the shower… 

-in the showers-

The showers were those showers that did not give anyone any kind of privacy… but it was ok, Drew loved looking at all the great cocks around… he loved showering with all the other men but he held himself back because he thought he would be outed for being a fag and shunned, so he played it cool… though sometimes he could not help but get a boner while showering. 

He was confident with his 8-inch cock but he felt something was wrong … he was always forced to top… and he was not sure why he felt fulfilled in his relationships.

The man began to shower… it was easy to lather up with so much hair on his body… he was soon washing all of the suds away. As he was enjoying his shower he suddenly felt the water stop and then someone pushed him to his knees. When he opened his eye he was looking up at a naked kid… he was kinda skinny but he has some muscles… what he noticed more was the boy’s 10-inch soft cock. Drew was so surprised that his jaw just dropped. 

“You were the asshole that pushed me off my skateboard awhile ago.” The boy stated, “Well you broke my leg that day and you just left me there.” again the boy started getting closer to Drew… the boy grabbed his hair and looked him in the eye, “I lost all that time… all that time I could have had fun… well, now I’m gonna have my fun today.” the boy said

Suddenly Drew felt a soft fleshy thing in his mouth… the man could not figure out what was happening but in the back of his head, he knew… he was getting raped… by a kid.

“Look at you faggot, you just love this cock in your mouth don’t you?” the boy asked, not really expecting a response. “come on take it bitch, use your tongue… that’s it…” 

Drew could not believe he was being used like this… but the thing he could not believe the most was… he was getting hard from being used. And soon the man was moaning trying to suck more of the rather large cock down his throat. 

“I can’t believe it!!!” the boy laughed, “you do love it… you are a sissy bitch boi aren’t you!”

The words “sissy bitch boi” sparked something inside Drew… this abuse, this feeling of being used like such a lowly cum rag… all these thoughts excited him, making him harder than he had ever been before... to the point where his hips began to move on their own.

“HAHAHA…. look at you trying to get satisfaction, you want to cum don’t you, you useless sissy!?” the boy asked… Drew looked at the boy desperately, “well to fucking bad, you cock sucking sissy boi!” the kid kicked Drew to the floor and walked till he was standing over his face… the boy’s cock was impressive but the boy’s balls were large and heavy too. “you are mine to use… if you get off, then it's by accident, now suck my fucking balls with your sissy mouth!” the boy said squatting over Drew’s face… 

it didn’t take him long at all, Drew was sucking the boy’s balls like they were ambrosia... he knew this was what he was meant to do, what he was meant to be… he was meant to be used like the sissy slut he was meant to be. 

After a while the boy was fucking Drew’s throat again and this time he came down his throat and all over his face as he pulled out… 

“Don’t you dare wipe that cum off your face… that is my mark on you, understand?! the boy said slapping him with his fat softening cock. The boy laughed and said “I am going to leave my number on your locker… send me a pic of your cum covered face when you get home, and another when you wake up.” the boy laughed “if you don’t, you will never see my cock again.” the boy said as he walked out. Drew was not sure if it was a way out or a threat… 

-later that night-

Drew was home… he could not believe he left the cum on his face the whole time. He had people laughing at him… there was no if’s and’s or but’s everyone could see he had a large load of cum all over his face. His only saving grace was that it was so late that not many people were around. 

The man snapped a selfie of his cum covered face at home… the pic showed his face covered in the boy’s drying cum… and the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

-a few moments after the pic was sent- 

Mattie just got home, he was out all day. He walked up to a large mansion and opened the door, suddenly he heard…

“Hey son, Is that you!?” an older male shouted from somewhere in the large house. 

“Yeah dad, I’m tired so I’m headed to bed.” Mattie screamed back.

When he finally laid down he heard his phone ring, it was a text from an unfamiliar number… and there was Drew covered in cum. The boy smiled and sent a text back it read “you belong to me now.” and an address was sent right afterward. 

The boy smiled as he thought of what he should do with his new toy.


	2. What is a Sissy to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew gets addicted to being treated like a whore by this big dicked little boy... but soon it gets him into trouble... what is a sissy to do?

Drew’s world changed… he knew he was now owned by a young boy he but this thought excited him, he loved the thought of serving this boy with a giant cock… he found out his name was Mattie and the boy was only 13 years old, but that did not matter, he was his master now, nothing could change that.

A few weeks passed… at first, he was just sucking the boy’s cock in dark alleys. Sometimes he would be told to sallow his cum and sometimes he was told to walk home with his load plastered all over his face… and he was told not to cover his face anymore…. Drew was embarrassed at first but soon he considered it a badge of honor. He was even told to tell anyone that asked him why he had cum on his face “this is my master’s cum and I wear it because I am his big sissy boi” then one day.

“Hey Drew- What the fuck is on your face!!!” came from a familiar voice… Drew looked up and saw his boss… Drew worked in an office… mostly grunt work. 

His heart just fell… but his mouth did what it was trained to do “this is my master’s cum and I wear it because I am his big sissy boi.” he said… his boss’s mouth dropped and drew just walked away. It was no surprise that he got a letter of termination… it was even rush delivered. 

Drew messaged Mattie his master and told him he was fired from his job… Mattie did not respond that day… or the following day… after a while, still, complete silence, Drew had nothing to do but work out and his savings were dwindling… he bought a large dildo… the biggest he could find and practiced deep throating so if his master did come back he would be able to still take his cock. But that was all he did… workout, practice sucking and eating as little as possible... all the man could eat was meat… Mattie put him on a high protein diet, so all he had was meat and protein shakes (Mattie bought it for him a year supply)… 

After three months Drew had changed… his body was beefier it was more muscular and his butt was bigger… his body looked damn good but his savings were shrinking. 

-about a month later- 

Drew had to quit his membership at the gym… so he was working out at home… for about a week now, his only “food” was this protein shake… he was, even more, beefier than last month, his legs were thick his butt was bubblier and bigger then it had ever been… his pecks were thick… almost like boobs. 

After his work out he was drinking his lunch he suddenly got a text from Mattie… all it said was; come here, and there was a map. 

Drew put on his clothes but by now they were too small, so the only thing that fit him now was some neon spandex shorts and a matching shirt… well kinda… they were both still tight… anyone looking at basically saw him naked… those clothes left NOTHING to the imagination. 

-later-

There he was slack-jawed and dumbfounded… he could not believe he was standing in front of a mansion. 

“Good, you made it.” Mattie said in a nonchalance manner, “come inside.” The gates swung wide open and after a few failed tries Drew finally walked in… 

Mattie stood at the door, “this is the last time you will ever walk through this door…” the boy walked into his house, “from now on you will use the servent’s entrance on the side.” the boy said without any feeling. 

The boy showed him around and then walked him to the back there was a shack in the distance they began to walk to it… Drew realized it was larger than a shack… it was a small house. 

“And this is your new home,” Mattie said as if everything was understood. 

“Wait I don’t get it what’s going on?” Drew asked, truly confused. 

“You and now working for me,” Mattie said, talking slowly as if he were talking to a slow child. 

“A-as what?” Drew kinda knew the answer. 

“As my toy of course.” The boy said laughing as he left the house leaving the man completely confused.

-the next day-

Drew did not sleep well… the house was a bit eerie… not scary or creepy but it just threw him off… then he realized, EVERYTHING was new. The house was just built for him, the realization made the man blush a bit.

He realized he had a schedule and he began to follow it… it planned his meals his workouts warned him not jack off or cum… it even told him he needed to shave all the hair off his body every day (except his hair), he was to stay smooth for Mattie at all times. Later in the day, Mattie walked in with a box. 

“What’s that for Master?” Drew asked 

“It’s your welcome home present,” Mattie said with a wicked smile. 

Drew opened the box and found a cock cage, it was plastic and pink… it looked a little small for his penis… but to make his master happy he put it on right away. It was snug but not too bad.

“Good, now its time to show you, you are mine,” Mattie said pulling off his pants… Drew quickly got on his knees and began to suck the boy’s 10-inch cock… he used those plastic things for so long that he missed this feeling of his master’s real cock in his mouth.

“Ok,” was all Mattie said as he pushed Drew back. The boy guided his toy to doggy style position… 

Drew was excited, he had not been fucked since he was a teen… he did want to keep his pussy loose for his master, but he did not except this… “Ohhhh fuck!!!!!”

“That’s right scream all you want, I want you to be the loud sissy bitch know you are!” the boy said as he slowly pushed his thick 10inch cock into his bubbly man-cunt.

“Oh fuck, please use this worthless cunt master, please impale this sissy whore with your magnification cock, please master rape me stupid!!!” Drew began to say. 

Mattie was only able to get 2/3rd of his cock into the muscle sissy hole… but that did not keep Mattie from trying… he jammed his cock deep into the big beefy man. 

“Yes, master thank you for using my muscle cunt… I love your monster cock. I want it to ruin my home master! brake me please!!!” Drew begged.

That was all Mattie could take and he came hard into his new toy’s cunt leaving all of his cum… after he caught his breath the boy pulled out of the man’s now gaping hole and after making Drew suck his cock clean, the boy slapped him with his cock and laughed as he put a pink present on the table.

After Drew regained feeling back in his legs, he got up and opened his master’s package… they were slutty 4inch red heels… with a note that said these are your new shoes… you are no longer allowed to wear regular shoes unless I tell you its ok.

Drew soon after, passed out, still nuzzling his new present and his master’s cum dripping down his bubbly ass.


	3. Cookies and Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew loves his new life and dressing pretty for his master... now he has to learn how to entertain like a proper sissy would.

It had been a few months since Drew was “hired” as Mattie’s toy… things were going great. Drew was now able to walk in his sissy heels, just the other day, Mattie had given him new larger sissy heels, he was now up to 6inch heels… now that he'd gotten used to it he was able to adapt quicker and he was zipping around his house like a pro.

Drew was happy, he was dressed in his pink hot pants and a crop top that had “slut” written on it. He was still big and burly so it looked crazy but knowing he was a toy made him feel proud to be wearing all this type of clothes. 

As soon as he was done washing his dishes, he got a text from Mattie and he was to make cookies and wear what was in a box that would come later… and he was to follow the note to the letter. 

After a cooking, the man cleaned up, and took a shower… soon afterward he heard a knock on the door. The box was at the front door, it was white with a pink bow on it… it seemed too light, almost as if nothing was in it. When he opened the box he found a white apron with pink frills, white thigh high stockings with pink bows on the top and a note saying he was to wear his pink 6inch heels. Without a thought, Drew put the clothes on and fetched his pink heels from his closet. 

-later- 

There was a knock at the door and Mattie just walked in, Drew was standing there dressed in his apron. Then two more boys walked in… a larger, older, jock type boy, he was large and muscular, and a boy that looked as young as Mattie, but more feminine, you could tell he was a boy but he looked so much like a girl, anyone could mistaken him for a girl. 

“These are my friends, Johnny,” he said pointing out the large black jock, “and Tyler,” he pointed out the girly looking one. “they will be our guest today.” 

“Oh man, he looks so buff but so girly hahaha…” Johnny said looking the man over… later he was told the boy was 16… “he looks like a faggy daddy.” the jock said slapping Drew on the ass, the boy laughed as the man’s butt giggled. 

“Oh come on I think the apron is cute,” Tyler said groping the man’s chest. He found out this boy was the same age as his master.

“Ok boys its time for cookies,” Mattie said and the boys quickly settled down and sat at down at the table. 

The day went on and the boys talked like normal, the two boys grabbed Drew’s ass as much as possible, Tyler even groped his balls… but again the three boys were talking about groping Drew was the normal thing to do… even Mattie grabbed a hand full of ass a few of times. 

Suddenly Mattie stated there was no more milk and Drew should go to the kitchen to get some more. So without question Drew went into his kitchen to get more milk... the kitchen was small, kinda narrow. Drew was big so he could barely fit.

When he bent over to open the fridge, he felt his head shoved down to the floor… the man was strong enough to stop them, but his training was always to submit, so he gave minimal efforts to shake off his “attackers”. 

“I mean look at his ass…” Drew heard Johnny said, giving his bubble butt a nice sharp slap... Drew moaned instead of saying ouch… again it came from his training. 

“Yes, he is such a sissy fag, don’t you think.” He heard Tyler say, this boy was holding his head down… the boy was not particularly strong, so even with this little force, Drew was trained to lose and accept being raped. 

“Come on boys, Maste- I mean Mattie is waiting for us out there.” Drew said “struggling” to get up… 

“Chill old man, Mattie told us we could use you,” said Johnny… Drew heard the boy unzip his pants, Drew looked back and saw Johnny’s big black cock, it was bigger than his, it was at least 9 inches. The man moaned as the thick cock was roughly shoved into his bubbly butt… 

“And I will have his mouth,” Tyler said quickly undressing and shoving his 5-inch cock into his mouth… and soon he was treating Drew’s mouth like a warm pussy. 

Drew was turned on by the fact he was being “overpowered” by these two boys, like he was nothing more than fuck meat. Johnny was rough and was pounding his ass like it stole something… his ass was being abused by the teen. Meanwhile, Tyler was much more gentle, but because of how Johnny was fucking him, his mouth was being forced deeper then the boy was trying to go. 

“Oh, so this is where you guy went off to,” Mattie said as if he was reading from a script. “Well let's get go to the living room, there is more space there.” the two boys reluctantly pulled out and moved out to the living room… Drew was going to get up but Johnny said something:

“No, I want to see you crawl there.” Drew looked at Mattie to see if it was ok, and the boy gave him a “listen to my friend” look, and the man began to crawl… they boys enjoyed this site because every time Drew’s knees hit the ground the man’s butt would slightly jiggle. 

-in the living room- 

“Ok boys lets play,” Mattie said with a smile. 

The two other boys laughed with lust in their eyes… the two pushed Drew onto his back, Johnny lifted the man’s legs “here hold on to this.” the jock said, Drew held onto his pink heels and his well-fucked hole was exposed to the boys. 

“Wow your right, he is perfectly smooth,” Tyler said teasing the man’s asshole. 

“Yeah, at first I got him to shave, but he shaved a lot… so I got him electrolysis soon after he got here… now he will forever be smooth as a baby.” Mattie laughed. 

“This will be so much fun,” Tyler said. Johnny smiled and agreed with the girly boy.

The two boys looked at Drew, the man holding his heels above his head… 

“Ok slut, you are going to be used by these two, and you will love it like the sissy slut you are,” Mattie said smiling… Drew just nodded his head… the man was excited to be used like a cheap whore. 

“I fucked him already in the kitchen, do you want your turn, Ty?” Johnny said sticking his rough thumb into the man’s ass… Drew moaned having the boy’s thumb shoved into his ass as hard and as quickly as he did… the man didn’t dislike the feeling, he thought to himself.

“Oooh ok I always wanted to fuck a grown man,” Tyler said a bit excited… the boy positioned himself at the man’s hole… the boy’s 5inch cock was small but once it entered into Drew’s man-pussy, he knew the boy knew how to fuck… every thrust hit Drew’s prostate, it was like the boy was aiming for it every time. 

“Oh yeah please use this sissy whore I need to be used cause I’m a cum-dump, I am made to be bred by young studs like you!!!” the man screamed… he was going crazy. But then

“Ok, that’s enough…” Tyler said suddenly stopping. 

Drew wanted to beg for more but he knew that would make his master mad at him so he made whining sounds but didn’t dare speak.

For the next hour, the two boys began to play with Drew’s body like a real toy… at one point they even double penetrated him… but again they stopped before he came.

This was driving the man crazy with lust, this last time they stop, the man would push his ass back. To try to keep the cock but it was no use…

“that’s it!” Mattie said, “you are truly a perfect sissy now.” the boy got up and pat the man’s still moving ass. “every time you were frustrated you would always thrust your cock.” The boy laughed. 

“Now look at you,” Mattie slapped Drew’s ass, it jiggled a little from the slap. “You are now a true sissy, even your instincts tell you to get pleasure,” the boy bent down and played with Drew’s anal ring. “you get it with your sissy pussy.” the boy shoved his finger deep into the man and with this Drew came like a hose… and every time Mattie shoved his finger deeper into the man’s pussy hole the man would squirt again… he did this over and over until the man was dry. 

Drew had passed out from cumming so much… there was a large puddle of cum below the muscular sissy man.

-later-

Drew woke up and he felt fuller then he had ever felt before. 

“Oh look he’s away!” Tyler said… Drew soon noticed that the boy’s skinny arm was pumping in and out of his ass… 

Drew could do nothing except moan and push back like the sissy whore was expected to do. 

“Oh… Oh, I am so full... yes fill my sissy hole… thank you for ruining my man-pussy, I love being used like a worthless fuck toy Ohhhhh fuuuuuck thank you!!!” the man could not be happier to be used like he was meant to be. 

“Wow, I love that he knows his place,” Johnny said slapping the man with his semi-hard cock. 

The boys slept over and abused and fucked Drew all night long… everyone was fucked by Mattie at one point or another. The two boys even fucked themselves on Drew’s pink 6inch heels while Mattie fucked his sissy faggot toy… everyone knew who was in charge. 

that night Mattie cuddled up next to Drew. 

“Its time to start your next level of transformation,” Mattie whispered to Drew… then the boy began to suck on the man’s nipples as they fell asleep.


	4. Epilogue: A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been a full year how has Drew grown as an own sissy slut whore?

-A Year Later- 

Drew was still buff but now his pecs were ridiculously large… not tits but definitely larger then then just a man’s chest… the same with his butt they were out of proportion just like his pecs… Mattie had the man get implants and he looked like a gay male version of a bimbo… his lips were even puffed up. For better sucking pillows, as Johnny put it once. The man had fully changed into a perfect sex toy for Mattie… 

“Ok boys are you ready for more cookies?” Drew said he was dressed in a banana sling but there wasn’t much for the sling to hold anymore… after all the hormone pumped directly into his balls around his balls through patches and the constantly shrinking cock cage the man’s once 8inch penis was reduced to barely 3 inches… he also wore a small corp top that read sissy boi… he was buff but soft looking... his long stocking and garter belt showed off his well trained legs from walking in heels all day, he was now up to 9inch heels. 

The boy’s pushed him down making him spill all the cookies and they all circle-jerked onto the man’s face.

“Don’t clean yourself up, you need to get milk… your out.” Mattie said with a smile.

Drew knew what he wanted him to do… so without a word, he walked out with his purse and headed to the supermarket. 

There was either screams of fear, giggling or his favorite pointing and laughing… this made him feel stupid and embarrassed but it cemented that fact that he was owned and he did not have a say in the matter… all of this made his little clitty-cock hard.

After the buying the milk the man made his way home, the cum began to dry on his face... when he heard a familiar voice

“Drew!?” when Drew looked for the voice he saw his old boss, the man looked at the man with disgust… then his face changed… “What happened to you?”

“I’m a sissy whore, I am owned. but my mouth pussy and tits are free for anyone to use.” Drew recited the words his master told him to say to anyone that stopped him… these words let to Drew being fucked by many many different cocks… many homeless men, many more cops and a few strangers that just wanted to see if the man was really a “free to use”. this was one of those times… in the back alley Drew’s old boss had him on all fours pounding his almost cartoony ass. 

“Oh fuck it’s true!” the man said after shoving his cock into his ex-employee.

“Yes, I’m a dirty man-whore!” Drew yelled, the man moaned as his boss fucked him hard… 

“I’m so glad, that boy told me about you… he said that you were walking around with cum on your face… and when I knew it was true I had to fire you.” he said still fucking Drew’s sweet man-pussy. 

“Oh fuck!!!” Drew said both because his ex-boss hit his prostate hard and because he knew knows his master had this whole thing planned out… he felt so special, that his master had to come up with a plan to truly make him his… he felt his boss about to cum and so was he… the man was trained to only cum with an ass full of cum first…

“Oh yes, I’m cumming!!!” Drew said… his little cock sprayed clear semen, he no longer produced sperm… not only that but his large man-tits also sprayed milk due to his implants having a special chemical in it to make him lactate. 

His boss slapped him on the ass and told him the other men from his office will be hearing about this and will definitely be looking out for him. 

With cum leaking out of his man-hole anyone could tell there was a slight skip in his step knowing his master made all this possible. He loved his new life…

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr follower... we talked about one of his fantasies... it turned me on, so I wrote about it.
> 
> Oh an please leave a comment and kudos if you liked the story... it helps a lot, thank you


End file.
